Dragon's Child
by DragonKnightRyu
Summary: Stranded in an unknown world, Jonin Ryu Hisanaga mut adapt and survive when he recieved a mission, he must protect a girl who must fight of a Dark Lord. Fem Harry, X-over with Naruto
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor Harry Potter

**A.N: First off, yes I know that I should be working on my stories, but I mostly start writing as the muses hit me, so please be patient, these 'extra' stories are mostly just something I write and post to see how they work out. Second, yes the story will focus on Jade (My fem-Harry) and my OC, but Naruto characters **_**will **_**play a role eventually**

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

_"Radio/Telepathy"_

**"Bijuu/Summoned/Empowered Speaking"**

_**'Bijuu/Summoned Thinking'**_

_'Book Title'_

Chapter One: The Job

Ryu Hisanaga sighed as he collapsed onto his couch looking glumly up at the ceiling. At 19 he was seven feet even with an odd pair of eyes, the right was dark green while the left was bright gold with a trio of scars descending down across it. His dark brown hair was cut close to his head in a militaristic style with a scrawling tattoo across his entire body. He was currently wearing a pair of black jeans with a woodland cameo t-shirt.

'It's been three years,' He thought as he looked around his room with hooded eyes 'Three years since I came to this dimension...'

Yup, Ryu Hisanaga would be technically classified as an dimensional alien, see it all started back in his his dimension, the Elemental Countries.

_Flashback_

_Ryu watched in awe as he witnessed the long awaited fight between Naruto Uzumaki, the Kyuubi Jinchuriki, and Tobi, the mastermind behind everything, from the Kyuubi attack, to this war. He was apart of the unit sent to support Naruto to battle the resurrected Jinchuriki that Tobi was using as his Rinnegan paths. He was sent with his senior Jonins Might Guy and Kakashi Hatake due to his mastery of Fuuinjutsu, which despite his age, was coming close to Jiraiya's and the Yondaime's level in the art._

_It had been a harrowing battle, especially when Naruto was consumed by the Yonbi, and Ryu was sitting close to empty having fought the battle using his signature Raiton jutsu the Kinraiton: Rakurai Kyoshin(1) a technique only possible by channeling his lightning infused chakra along his nervous system granting him a zero-point reaction time with enhanced speeds easily able to match Guy when he had released his gates._

_As Ryu watched he couldn't help but to be continually impressed by the Kage-level Genin who should have been promoted long ago in his mind. While he had never dealt with the genin himself he knew about him, he had watched his battle with Neji and heard the tales from Kakashi at the bar of his adventures and misadventures during his various missions. While the kid was not as smart as he could be, he showed a certain kind of ingenuity often creating a plan by flying on the seat of his pants and pulling off difficult to do tasks._

_As fight progressed Ryu could see the exhaustion setting in on the two shinobi when he saw it. The space around Naruto was beginning to distort, Tobi was activating Kamui. Forming the ram seal Ryu gathered his remaining chakra as Kakashi and Guy tried to making it in time, activating Rakurai Kyoshin Ryu blurred forward putting everything he had into the dash and reached Naruto pushing him away from the Dimensional technique._

_Naruto looked up in horror at the jonin who only looked a year older than him as he was pulled into the technique. The grin on the man's face was unmistakable "Kid, don't let this go to waste, become the goddamn Hokage!" He shouted at Naruto his mismatched eyes glinting as he vanished._

_End Flashback_

When Ryu woke up he discovered himself in a forest on a completely foreign world. It had taken him nearly an hour to reach the outskirts of a small town where he quickly used a henge to blend in with the crowd to gather information.

A surreal experience to be sure, and only his years of Shinobi training prevented him from fucking up, so to speak. After locating a small town he managed to find a bookstore – something he found to be invaluable when learning a new language – and quietly stole a few of what he assumed where beginner books thankful of the various seals located on his body allowing him to store the books within them making it easier to prevent being caught. After setting up a camp outside of the town laying down several genjutsus to be on the safe side, he began reading the books trying to learn the language.

After a full week of reading the books and deciphering the meaning behind the words before heading back into the town under a layered genjutsu to hide himself from people so that he could listen in on their conversations picking up even more of the language, and most importantly, gathered information about the world he was currently in. It had taken him a week to gather enough information, from conversations, books and newspapers, and finally understood enough to start integrating himself.

The first thing he did after leaving the small town (He never did get the name of it) was locate the criminal underground. Despite his own personal hatred of bandits and criminals, he knew that in terms of getting what you needed you need not look further than the Black Market. And with him being a alien, both literally and figuratively, he needed to access this market to get a forged identity going.

The first problem he faced, however, was the fact he had no money. So he used the basic skill that all shinobi learn, assassination.

After doing a few hits for the mob in exchange for the needed documents and some cash he settled himself down and opened a private investigations shop.

It was about a year after he opened his shop – The Dragon's Eye – that he found out about the second world hidden withing this one. A housewife had hired him to investigate her husband who she assumed was cheating on him (He had received so many of this requests and half the time they were proven false). So he followed the man over the course of his day when it happened, the man completely disappeared from his senses, no warning, no nothing. He was just gone.

It baffled Ryu that an untrained civilian could do this so he he kept an even closer eye on his when the man finally appeared again and actually saw him vanish with a loud bang. The next day he was following the man he purposely bumped into the man by pretending to be in a rush placing a hidden tracking seal within the man's clothing. The next time the man disappeared Ryu was able to follow him utilizing shunshin no jutsu.

It was then he found the hidden world of wizards and witches. The hidden world of magic. After following the man and completing his job – the man wasn't cheating, just an extremely dedicated worker – he learned more about his hidden world slowly integrating himself with it.

It was a much harder task then integrating with the normal – although the wizards called it the Muggle world of all things – world due to the necessity of magic, but with some carefully used ninjutsu and genjutsu he managed to pass himself off as one. Apparently this world was in the middle of some sort of civil war with the 'Pureblood' faction – people who felt that inbreeding was the best way to do things and to force out any half or mudbloods – People with non-magical ancestry – against the people who were for equal rights.

He had quietly involved himself with the equal rights supporters taking on the bounties of the so called 'Death Eaters' killing dozens of them over the next year earning a name for his hidden face – the Death Reaper – something he was rather proud of, although he found it was rather stale, and only his magical go-between knew that he was the Death Reaper.

The was had just ended that day thankfully, but for him though, it came at too high of a cost, not only was a child orphaned as a result of the mothers sacrifice – one that was not honored in no way what so ever – but many of the 'Pureblood' faction got off scot free bribing the ministry and claiming they were being controlled.

'Three years since I have entered this dimension, and I am already pissed with the government...' He let out a harsh chuckle at that thought 'But people always complain about the government... don't they?'

Letting out a final chuckle he booted up his computer to check for any bounties he might be interested in.

_London Streets_

Minerva McGonagall sighed as she walked through the muggle streets of London with a disillusion charm around he to avoid speaking with anyone. She was feeling rather guilty with herself for allowing Dumbledore to have his way and placing the girl-who-lived, Jade Lillian Potter, with those despicable muggle relatives of her mother, Lily Potter nee Evans. She had nothing against Muggles in general, but she could tell that these were the worst type of them. Just like there were bad wizards and witches, there were bad Muggles.

'I just hope that I am wrong about them,' She thought to herself as she entered the Leaky Cauldron that was full of patrons celebrating the fall of Voldemort. Sitting down in a private booth she ordered a bottle of fire whiskey and told the bar owner, Tom, to forget the glass as she drank straight from the bottle belching out a stream of flames after she downed a couple of mouthfuls in a single go.

"Wow Prof. M. that was impressive," A roguish voice commented impressed as a person slide in across from her, he was on the short side standing a 5'5" and built like a whip with narrow brown eyes and a thin nose and a mop of raggedly cut black hair "To bad you didn't teach that in class, I woulda paid more attention then."

"Mr. Axely," Minerva said with a slight smile to one of her former students "Perhaps if you actually applied your talent of transfiguration to your schoolwork instead of trying to, and I quote, 'Build an army to first conquer the school, then the world' then perhaps you would have been ruler of the world."

Mike Axely laughed loudly as he slapped his knee "I knew I liked you for a reason Prof. M." He said cheerily before straightening himself "So what's got you in a sour mood, is it the Potters, knew you was fond of them."

Minerva sighed as he slumped slightly taking another swig of fire whiskey "Partly Mike, partly," She admitted, the one thing she knew about Mike Axely was that despite his, shall we say, less than reputable business in information, he would never speak to anyone with anything she told him, she had no clue why, but she appreciated it none the less "It's what we're doing with their daughter, she's getting sent to Lily's muggle sister..."

Mike frowned as he lent back in thought, his dexterous hands twitching "I remember hearing Lils talk about her," He replied his forehead creasing "Started off well enough, but once they found out bout magic things went sour and her sister declared an absolute hatred of all things magic and related to Lils, not a good idea to send her daughter there."

"I know, Mike, I know," Minerva sobbed "I warned Dumbledore, but does he listen, no, just assures me that this is for the 'Greater Good'!"

Mike nodded knowingly "Yeah, but he never shares his plans does he?" He growled bitterly "And he wonders why I left the order of the fried chicken."

Minerva snorted at Mike's nickname for Albus' Order of the Phoenix "That was a big loss for us Mike," She said sadly "I'm worried about little Jade, I don't think they'll care for her properly, but... with the magical system the way it is..."

"You won't be able to do anything," Mike finished his forehead creased in thought before blinking and snapping his fingers "Then we work outside of it," He said suddenly getting a confused look from his old professor "I have a friend, he's not magical per say, but he does have some good skills backing him up, have you heard of the Death Reaper?"

Minerva blinked in surprise "You mean the guy who cashed in all those bounties on Death Eaters?" She asked "I only heard some rumors from Mundungus, not that I put any stock into them."

Mike nodded in understanding "Well, I act as the guy's go between in the Magical world, he's a bit paranoid, but the best, kinda like Moody, but not as ugly," He explained "See, he runs a Private Investigations shop mostly to make ends meet between some of his more... unique jobs. I won't lie some of the work he does is less than legal, but I'll be dammed if that man hurts an innocent, woman or child."

Minerva nodded slowly processing the information "So what about him, I assume you have an idea?" She asked.

Mike grinned in a savage way "The way I see it, if you or I were to take the young orphans into our care, Mister Twinkly Eyes will find out too quickly," He began his hands splayed out on the table showing his seriousness "But my friend, not even I know where he lives, just the location of his shop, and he'd be able to protect the girl if any trouble pops up, quite well in fact."

"But that raises a problem though," Minerva stated worriedly "He's a killer... wouldn't that be worse in a way?"

Mike sighed "I understand your worry Prof. M. but why don't you meet the guy first," He said pulling a card out of his robes that had an address on it "He'll be working late tonight, if you go tell him Mike's calling in his favor, been good seeing ya Prof."

Minerva nodded absently as Mike slipped out of the booth and melted into the crowd as she stared at the innocent looking card. Letting out a sigh she polished off the bottle showing remarkable tolerance to alcohol by not showing the least amount of intoxication and left the bar leaving a single galleon for the drink.

_The Dragon's Eye_

Ryu sighed as he absently flipped through the 'London Times' as they talked about a local terrorist being taken down knowing they were speaking about Voldemort, why people were so scared of speaking his name he'll never know, when a knock of the door interrupted his musings "We're open!" He called out wondering who it would be at this late hour as a middle aged looking woman wearing a sharp looking business suit with a knee length skirt and her hair pulled into a severe bun "Welcome to the Dragon's Eye ma'am, I an the owner and investigator Ryu Hisanaga, how may I help you?"

The woman looked around the office for a minute taking everything from the couch Ryu was sitting on to the door to the bathroom before nodded slightly, if in approval or something else he couldn't guess, before taking a seat in the chair across from him "My name is Minerva McGonagall," She stated with a nod in greeting "I come to you in a... curious position Mr. Hisanaga, I am the current Deputy Headmistress and Transfiguration Professor of Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry," Ryu's raised eyebrow showed the slightest hint of surprise at her statement "And I am currently troubled by something, I assume that you know of how the war with Voldemort ended correct?" At Ryu's nod she continued "Well with Jade Potter, the Girl-Who-Lived, now an orphan Albus Dumbledore, the current Headmaster to Hogwarts, decided to place her with her mother's muggle relatives.

"While I would normally have no problem with this, her Aunt and Uncle, however, are the worst example of Muggles I have ever seen," Minerva sighed heavily "I am afraid for the girl Mr. Hisanaga, and I wish to hire you to protect her if possible. Mike says he's calling in his favor for this matter."

Ryu sighed as he closed his mismatched eyes and thought for a minute "I'll help you," He agreed finally scratching his head "So what is it you're looking for exactly, me to take the kid in, to watch her?"

"I want you to watch her," Minerva said "I want you to be on the look out for any abuse at all, and if anything happens I want you to get her out of there and care for her yourself if possible."

Ryu nodded "Alright, I'll do it," He relented finally after a few moments of thought "But I will be raising her in my own way."

Minerva nodded "I understand," She sighed "But I beg you, please do not make her a murderer."

Ryu's eyes narrowed dangerously making Minerva gasp as she felt a heavy pressure set into the room "I would never force that onto a person madam," Ryu growled harshly "I would only teach her how to defend herself and those she cares for. I know what it is like to kill a person, I know how it changes a person too."

McGonagall nodded as she wrote down the address for the Dursley's "I sincerely hope that I am wrong about the people she is with..." She said heavily "But... I would never be able to face Lily and James if I did nothing."

Ryu nodded in understanding "So what are the specifics?" He asked pulling out a pen and pad to take down notes.

_Next Day, Noontime, #4 Privet Drive_

Ryu was scowling as he sat in his nondescript sedan across from number four Privet Drive observing the Dursleys as they went about their day taking photographs all the while, in particular, their treatment of on Jade Lillian Potter.

Ryu growled when he saw the fat whale of a male smack the one year old red haired, green eyed girl to quiet her cries of hunger 'Enough,' He thought to himself 'Not even a full day into the job and I'm taking action.'

Minerva had warned him about the wards surrounding Jade connecting her to the home and her blood relatives along with the ones that monitored her presence and magical output, none of them, however, monitored her well being.

Stepping out of his car he quickly put a genjutsu over the area redirecting people's attention from the house and anything that happened within it for the next hour or so. He walked up to the door and rapped on it with a henge over himself taking away his scars, tattoos, replacing his golden eye with a green one and giving him a standard business suit. Muffled cursing was heard before Vernon, the fat whale of an Uncle, opened the door "What?" He snapped angrily.

"Good evening sir," Ryu greeted with barely maintained civility "My name is Ryu Hisanaga of the Dragon's Eye Private Investigative Service, I'm here to apprehend a child in your care, one Jade Lillian Potter due to child abuse." Vernon seemed to go through several emotions at the same time making him turn an interesting shade of purple "If you do not hand the child over Mr. Dursley," Ryu continued with a sick sense of pleasure at the prune shade Vernon was turning "Then perhaps your neighbors would be interested in your business practices, or about your treatment of your niece."

Vernon paled as he shook slightly "I don't know what you're playing at buddy, but-" He began only to freeze as Ryu's expression change from his polite professional to his shinobi professional.

If glares could kill, the glare Ryu was leveling at Vernon would have wiped the man from existence completely "We can do this the easy way, where you hand the child over to me and allow me inside," Ryu explained in a cold voice "Or we can do this the hard way, I inform the proper authorities and drag your family, career and reputation through the mud, your choice."

"Fine!" Vernon snapped angrily as he stalked back into the house "Take the fucking freak! We don't want her!"

Ryu followed the man inside his entire body coiled and tense ready to strike out at any hostile threat. He entered the kitchen where Petunia gasped at the sight of Ryu just as she was about to hit Jade again who was in a ball whimpering in pain. That snapped it for Ryu as his killing intent suddenly spike from his body centering on the two adults who suddenly fainted as their son wailed "Quiet brat," Ryu snapped at the boy who instantly shut up in fear before he headed over to the young Jade Potter who was whimpering "Hush, child, you're safe now."

"Mama... Dada..." Jade whimpered out flinching slightly as Ryu placed a gentle hand on her to soothe the child.

"I'm sorry child," Ryu whispered apologetically as he gently picked the shivering child up his henge fading as he began analyzing Jade's Chakra and magical signatures "I'm sorry, but your parents are gone... they love you though, they love you very deeply..." He stepped out of the kitchen and walked over to the cupboard under the stairs, opening the door he held out a hand that glowed with chakra and pressed it against the back of the door creating a seal that held a portion of Jade's Chakra and Magical energies making it seem as if she was still there for the next ten years.

"Pa'foo?" Jade asked looking around carefully "Moo'y?"

Ryu blinked back some tears at Jade's desperate questioning "Sorry child," He whispered gently stroking her hair spotting her lightning shaped scar "I'm so sorry."

He hugged the one year old girl close to him as he left the house and headed to his sedan.

That evening, Ryu's Apartment

Ryu sighed as he entered his apartment with a slumbering Jade who had fallen asleep about an hour earlier when Ryu was doing some shopping for some necessities for the girl, he had first went to child care services and pulled in a couple of favors one of the workers owed his to adopt the girl into his own care, officially making her Jade Lillian Hisanaga, his adopted daughter.

He gently placed Jade down on his bed being careful to not wake the child before gently kissing her forehead and activated a scanning jutsu. He looked the child over ensuring her physical health when he felt it, a foreign presence withing her mind and soul. Carefully sending out probes to inspect the presence he quickly gathered that it was an anchor to another's soul having once discussed the curse seal with Kakashi and it's effects to the body, mind and soul.

His brow creased as he felt a gentle light surround the presence containing it 'Could it be her mother's sacrifice?' He wondered mentally 'I need to remove it, it's trying to entangle itself within her magical network, once it does only death will remove it...' His mouth took on a grim line as he gathered his fuuinjutsu ink and brush and took a deep, careful breath 'If I can work with the containment field, I could move it into a paper seal then destroy it, to do that, I need to link up with it and help it understand my intent...'

The markings on his hand shifted and changed to a special seal that would allow him to communicate with the protective force.

"Who are you?" A feminine voiced asked cautiously "What are you doing to my daughter?"

'So, the mother's sacrifice did cause this.' He thought to himself before answering "My name is Ryu Hisanaga, your daughter recently came into my care and I am trying to remove the foreign presence from her soul."

The protective force seemed to pause as it considered his words "What about Sirius Black and Remus Lupin, they were supposed to be granted guardianship of her!"

"Outside force have conspired to place the child with your sister-" Ryu began to explain before the force seemed to ignite in fury.

"WHAT! My sister was NEVER supposed to receive guardianship! Who placed my daughter with her?"

"Albus Dumbledore," Ryu informed licking his lips in concentration as Jade whimpered slightly "Minerva contacted me to keep an eye on Jade and remove her from your sister's home should she be in danger, I removed her earlier today, please, allow me to remove this corruption."

"But how, it's a Horcrux they can only be destroyed with certain methods that would kill my daughter!"

"I am not destroying it in your daughter, I am transferring it to something I can destroy," Ryu explained quickly "Please, let me do this, I'd rather it be done before your daughter wakes up."

The power shifted around for a minute in contemplation "What is your plan for my daughter."

"I will raise her as my own and teach her everything I know so that she can protect herself and those she cares for." Ryu informed quickly keeping an eye on the still slumbering child.

The power paused and shifted before accepting his presence "Please work quickly, I can't keep it away from her network for too much longer."

Ryu worked quickly, gently drawing the seal around Jade's lightning shaped scar before drawing an identical seal on a scroll and gently pushed his chakra into the child's system, this was the most dangerous part, if he wasn't careful, his trained chakra could end up overloading Jade's chakra coils. Another risk was him 'imprinting' his chakra signature, it wasn't majorly harmful, but it could end up changing her physically taking on some of his physical attributes.

He encircled his chakra around the Horcrux along with the help of the ancient protection spell and gently 'pulled' it into the seal imprinted on Jade's forehead causing it to glow in a sick green color before he pulsed his chakra making the seal flare before fading as the seal on the scroll began to glow signifying a successful transfer. "It worked," He told Lily's protection spell before frowning slightly "Hold on, dammit I imprinted!"

"What does that mean?"

"It means she's going to start taking after me physically, something about my Chakra, life force, imprinted itself upon her, essentially placing a part of my DNA in her's," He explained as he saw Jade shift and moan in discomfort as her features shifted slightly, her eyes became slightly more angular and her jaw bones shifted slightly taking after his a bit more "She's safe, just essentially became my daughter in genetic terms as well."

"That's good, my protection would be able to last, please, take good care of her, I can only remain as long as there is someone who cares for her, or she lives with someone of her blood, Dumbledore may have put her there hoping to double the effectiveness hoping my sister and her whale of a husband would care for her, not that they ever would."

"As I said, I will raise her as my own, I swear on it." He promised before closing the link as the seal on Jade's forehead faded away and the scar faded slightly becoming more normal looking.

Letting out a sigh he smiled as her eyes fluttered open revealing slightly darker green eyes with flecks of gold in them like his own when he was younger "Dada?" She asked in confusion looking up at him.

"I will be sweetie," He assured picking the girl up "I will be your Dada."

Jade buried herself into her adoptive father's shoulder hugging him tightly as she fell back asleep.

END CHAPTER

OoOoOoO

1- Kinraiton: Rakurai Kyoshin – Forbidden Lightning Release: Lightning Resonance


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor Harry Potter

**A.N: First off, yes I know that I should be working on my stories, but I mostly start writing as the muses hit me, so please be ****patient, these 'extra' stories are mostly just something I write and post to see how they work out. Second, yes the story will focus on Jade (My fem-Harry) and my OC, but Naruto characters ****_will _****play a role eventually**

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

_"Radio/Telepathy"_

**"Bijuu/Summoned/Empowered Speaking"**

_**'Bijuu/Summoned Thinking'**_

_'Book Title'_

_Chapter Two Growing Up_

_One week after Ryu Adopts Jade_

_Ryu yawned as he entered his apartment with a snoozing Jade in his arms, he had taken the girl with him to the office unable to find anyone to watch the girl over the course of the day. It didn't mind at all, once she got herself settled with him from the – albeit short – abuse she suffered at her aunt and uncle's hands, she was a very happy child looking around and inspecting everything with a curiosity that only a child could have._

_He put her down on his bed, he had yet to get her her own, before heading into the kitchen to make up some dinner for the two of them. Before he could get started however someone knocked on his door. S__ighing he put down the pan he was holding and headed over to the door, peeking through the eye hole he spotted one of his neighbors and opened the door "What's up Kushina?" He asked stepping back allowing his neighbor in._

_She was Kushina Urei, about year younger then him having just moved out on her own from an orphanage she had been living at up till now, she had long, knee length fiery red hair – a couple of shade's lighter than Jade's crimson red hair – and amethyst colored eyes that sparkled with humor. She was definitely attractive, although Ryu couldn't help but feel he knew her somehow "Heya Ryu!" She chirped in greeting stepping into the apartment "You wouldn't happen to have a cup of milk I could borrow would you?"_

_Ryu was about to replied when a so__ft cry from his bedroom caught his attention "Just a sec." He said hurriedly rushing off to the bedroom before coming back out carrying a sniffling Jade with him "Did you have a nightmare sweetie?"_

_Jade nodded her head into his shoulder as he soothed her while Kushina stared in surprise "I didn't know you had a kid Ryu." She said in her shock catching Jade's attention._

_"An orphan," He explained simply as he moved to pour out some milk for his neighbor "Found her on one of my jobs and felt connected to her, so I adopted her."_

_"Well ain't you a cutie," Kushina said smiling at Jade who shied away slightly nervous around strangers "Aww, she even looks like you Ryu, has some gold in her eyes, and a... scar..."_

_Ryu instantly caught Kushina's shock at the scar itself and turned to face her with narrowed eyes "Are you a witch?" He asked in all seriousness making sure he had a firm grip on his daughter if he needed to move quickly._

_"I am," Kushina confirmed in awe as she stared at Jade "Just finished my schooling last year... Is she the Girl-Who-Lived?"_

_Ryu sighed as he motioned for Kushina to sit "Guess I'm ordering out." He mumbled to himself as he quickly called a pizza place down the road "And to answer you question," He said turning his attention back to Kushina while placing Jade down in her playpen "She is, my story on adopting her is mostly true, I assume you know who Minerva McGonagall is?" At Kushina's nod he continued "She distrusted Albus Dumbledore's decision to place Jade with her aunt and Uncle due to them being the worst example of humanity, when I started my observation I saw them abusing her, so I enacted what me and McGonagall agreed upon, I would raise Jade as my own using some of my... __unique __skills I imprinted Jade's magical signature upon the house making it look like she was still there so that Dumbledore wouldn't try to interfere until it's too late."_

_"I see," Kushina murmured looking over to the child who was playing with a set of blocks "And her similarities to you? I've seen pictures of both Lily and James Potter, they look nothing like you."_

_Ryu contemplated on whether or not he should tell the whole truth or if he should just lie before sighing "What I am about to tell is __not __to be repeated to __anyone __else." He said reinforcing it with a glare making Kushina nod quickly "Better settle in, it's a long story..."_

_One Long Story Later_

_Kushina let out a sigh setting down the drink she was holding as Ryu was rocking a slowly falling asleep Jade in his arms "You know, if I didn't already know that magic existed I would have trouble believing you," She said rubbing her eyes before looking at Jade with soft, caring eyes that suddenly lit up "You need a sitter for her right?" Ryu blinked at her and nodded "I could watch her for you," Kushina announced proudly "Besides, she'll need a stable mother figure in her life."_

_Ryu blinked in surprise before chuckling "Sure, I think I can agree to that, but don't you work?" He asked with a raised eyebrow._

_Kushina slumped heaving a big sigh "Unfortunately not anymore," She groaned "I was fired, I was working at a magical shop when the owner tried to force himself on me. I'm a muggleborn so in the Magical world I don't have that many rights, not to mention they're stuck in the Dark Ages."_

_Ryu nodded slowly looking slight__ly angry "Corruption no matter where you go..." He whispered "How would you like to be Jade's caretaker while I'm working then?"_

_Kushina blinked in surprise "Really?" She asked looking slightly surprised "You'd let me do that?"_

_Ryu nodded "Jade's beginning__ to warm up to you," He explained "You know our secrets, I can trust you with her."_

_Kushina smiled prettily at Ryu her own eyes sparkling "Thank you for trusting me Ryu." She said gratefully placing a hand over one of his own and squeezing it "I won't disappoint you."_

_Ryu smiled back at Kushina right before Jade let out a fart in her sleep making the two dissolve into laughter._

_Three Years later_

_"Do I __have __to go to school Daddy?" A four year old Jade whined out pouting as she sat in the backseat of Ryu's car, she had grown like a weed and had grown her hair out so it was now hanging just past her shoulder blades. She was dressed in a pair of blue jeans with a dark green t-shirt "Can't I stay home with Mommy?"_

_Ryu chuckled from the diver's seat glancing over next to him where Kushina was sitting with a hand over her slightly swollen stomach. Three years ago when Kushina had become Jade's sitter Kushina and Ryu had decided to get an apartment together to cut down on the cost for the both of them and due to the fact that Ryu worked all hours of the day sometimes and Kushina would have ended up spending more time at his place than her own anyways._

_As a result the two of them had grown close, while they never dated, they both had spent a lot of time talking with each other after Jade had gone to sleep for the night. It had blossomed slowly but eventually the two had become to care deeply for each other as they did for Jade with Ryu proposing to Kushina two years ago and Kushina being two months pregnant. With a second child on the way they had decided to purchase an actual home instead of the apartment they were living in_

_"Well Jade, don't you want to make friends?" Ryu asked smiling at his daughter "You would only be able to do that in school."_

_Jade continued to __pout "But I'll miss you." She said quietly "I'm scared you wont come get me."_

_Kushina turned in her seat as best as she could and smiled reassuringly at the young girl "Don't worry Jade," She said gently "Me and Daddy will be coming to pick you up once sch__ool is done."_

_"Promise?" Jade asked suspicious._

_"Pinky Promise." Kushina assured holding out her pinky for Jade to take with her own as Ryu pulled into the school "C'mon, let's get you into class."_

_Seven months later_

_"Push honey push!" A 22 year old Ryu urged Kushina who was huffing and puffing as she not only was trying to give birth to a new life, but was also crushing Ryu's hand as she clenched it from the pain of the contractions "Our child is almost here."_

_"When this done I am __castrating __you Ryu." Kushina growled fiercely as the 21 year old woman gave one final push and..._

_"It's a healthy baby girl!" The doctor announced happily coming up with a wailing baby girl._

_Once the nurses cleaned the baby up they passed her over to an exhausted Kushina who openly wept at the sight of the newest addition to their family. She had light brown hair with purple eyes that had a ring of gold surrounding the iris "Oh she is so beautiful..." Kushina sighed as leaning into Ryu as he hugged her._

_The door to the room opened as Mike walked__ in with a wide eyed Jade who immediately ran up to her parents side "Is that?" She asked excitedly._

_"Jade, meet your little sister," Ryu said proudly picking Jade up so that she could see "Rei, meet your big sister."_

_"Hi Rei!" Jade said happily waving at her little sister who blinked at Jade curiously before letting out a happy gurgle making Jade giggle happily as her parents smiled proudly._

_Two Years later_

_Jade woke up with a grin on her face '__Daddy's going to start teaching me how to be a ninja today!__' She cheered mentally as she shot out of bed and clambered downstairs where Ryu was sitting at the kitchen table dressed in a pair of woodland cameo pants and a black muscle shirt reading from a scroll of some kind while Kushina was at the oven cooking breakfast dressed in a simple blue dress and beige apron "Morning Daddy! Morning Mommy!" Jade greeted flying into him with a massive hug._

_Ryu laughed as he hugged Jade in return cherishing the moment with his eldest child "Good morning to you too hime(princess)." Ryu greeted smiling "Ready to start training today?"_

_"Uh-huh!" Jade chirped sitting down at the table as Kushina set down a plate of eggs and bacon before her "Thanks mommy!"_

_Kushina smiled down at Jade and ruffled her hair lightly "Morning to you too munchkin." She greeted getting a scowl at Jade's nickname._

_"Once you finished breakfast meet me out back, alright?" Ryu informed getting an enthusiastic nod from Jade who was beaming in anticipation._

_A little later_

_Ryu stood in front of an exc__ited Jade who was bouncing from foot to foot wearing a while karate outfit that her father supplied her with for training "So what am I going to learn first daddy?" Jade asked "How to sneak around? Those cool lightning attacks you showed me?"_

_Ryu chuckled at Jade's enthusiasm __'Let's hope she remains that way tonight.' __He thought "Unfortunately no Jade," He informed his daughter getting a disappointed groan from the girl who pouted "The first thing you'll be doing is building up your endurance, it'll be a while yet till you reach that point, but if you're dedicated to your training then you'll be able to surpass me."_

_Jade brimmed with determination as she grinned at her father "I'll be better than anyone!" She announced confidently making Ryu laugh as he ruffled her hair._

_"Well then, we best get started then!" He said as he began training his daughter._

_Five Years Later_

_Jade's Age: 11, Rei's Age: 7, Ryu's Age: 31, Kushina's Age: 30, July 30__th_

_Hogwarts, Minerva's Office_

_Minerva sighed as she signed of on some of the papers before a small bell sound alerted her to incoming paperwork. Looking up she spotted a roll of parchment being delivered by a house elf making her smile, it was the class registry for the upcoming school year and held the names of all the new first year students. Opening it her eyes scanning it searching for a name in particular, Jade Lillian Hisanaga, her lip twitched slightly as she was suddenly very glad that it was her responsibility to send out the acceptance letters for the first years. She had added it in after Ryu informed her of his adoption of Jade and she had helped him legalize his magical adoption of the girl with the help of the Goblins from Gringotts. The longer Dumbledore thought his planes where fine the better in her opinion._

_Setting down t__he paper she glanced up at the clock and smiled slightly gathering up a package wrapped in a simple red wrapping and left her office to attend to a very special meeting._

_Hisanaga Homestead_

_Jade breathed deeply as she meditated in the middle of the zen garden that her father had built for her tenth birthday to meditate in. Now eleven years old she stood at an impressive 5'7" - for her age at any rate – and her hair had grown down to her waist, and while she had it in a braid while training, she normally kept it in a loose ponytail. She was wearing a pair of loose black pants and a black tank top under a dark green vest and a pair of fingerless gloves._

_Ryu had lived up to his promise and drove her hard in his training, and she never regretted a second. She had__ taken to taijutsu and genjutsu like a fish to water, and according to her father she was something akin to a prodigy, although he was rather quick to make sure she didn't become to arrogant. He taught her a taijutsu style known as the Hachidori(Hummingbir__d), it primarily focused on speed more than anything although she had – with her father's help – adjusted it to also take full advantage of __her natural flexibility mixing in elements of a style her father called the Hebi(Snake) style taijutsu._

_"Onee-chan!"__ A voice shouted was the only warning Jade had gotten right before a missile impacted her back sending her toppling over with a loud shout of surprise "Good morning!" Rei chirped happily as she sat up on her sister's back, she was wearing a pair of dark gr__een shorts with a red t-shirt._

_Jade growled "Rei! Get off me!" She shouted trying to get her younger sister off of her back._

_"Nuh-uh," Rei denied giggling "I like it here."_

_Jade growled again as she planted her hands on the ground and suddenly heaved herse__lf up getting a squawk of surprise from her little sister as she was forced off of Jade's back an onto the ground where she was quickly pounced on by Jade who started tickling her sides pulling peals of laughter "Apologize!" Jade demanded grinning as she k__ept on tickling Rei._

_"I... I... I'm sorry!" Rei gasped out between laughs "P-p-please s-s-s-stop!"_

_Jade finally relented after a bit allowing her sister to recover herself. Panting Rei grinned up at her sister "Happy Birthday Onee-chan!" She said happily hugging Jade who smiled and hugged back "Daddy said that it was time to bring you in for when the guests arrive."_

_Jade grinned in anticipation clambering to her feet "Race ya there!" She challenged sprinting off ignoring Rei's shout of her cheating._

_Jade was laughing as sh__e dived onto the back deck that Ryu had constructed shortly before Rei's first birthday "I win!" Jade shouted teasingly as Rei glared at her panting._

_"No fair, you cheated!" Rei declared hotly._

_"There's no such thing as cheating when we're ninja's remember__?" Jade reminded grinning even wider as Rei scowled and pouted._

_"Now now you two," Kushina chastised as she walked out onto the porch from the kitchen carrying a platter of food "Our guests will be here soon so why don't you go get cleaned up and get dress__ed in your nice clothing."_

_"Okay Mom." The two coursed before clambering into the house brushing past a chuckling Ryu who was carrying drinks and cups "I swear, if I wasn't a witch those two would have ran me ragged no thanks to your training."_

_Ryu grinned__ and kissed his wife after placing down his load "Ah you would be able to handle them just fine without magic," He assured resting his hands on her hips, although he wasn't a henge he had over the years managed to create a seal that would camouflage the se__als imprinted all over his body when he wasn't in combat to better blend in with the suburban neighborhood "I don't recall you using magic as you managed to get Jade to sit down and focus on her homework and studies, I don't recall you using magic as you g__ot Rei to stop singing 'This is the song that never ends'."_

_Kushina chuckled as she kissed him gently as he wrapped his arms around her "Ryu, I am so glad I knocked on your door looking for milk that night ten years ago." She whispered her eyes sparkling b__rightly with love "You have made me so happy in these last ten years; you gave me what I wanted most, a family and a loving husband."_

_Ryu smirked and kissed her gently "Oh that's one thing you will never have to doubt," He whispered "I will always love you__ Kushina."_

_Kushina smiled and raised herself to kiss him again only for the doorbell to ring "Dammit," She cursed quietly glaring in the direction of the door before looking back at Ryu "We'll finish this later."_

_Ryu chuckled as he followed his wife to the__ door hearing their girls clamber down the stairs. Jade was now wearing a sleeveless dark green blouse with a pair of black khaki's while Rei was wearing a light purple sundress._

_Opening the door Ryu smiled at the guests, it was a young girl Jade's age wit__h bushy brown hair and wide brown eyes and took in everything and her parents "Hello Hermione," Ryu greeted nodded "Come on in, how are you doing Emma, Daniel?"_

_Hermione Granger was the first friend that Jade had made in Elementary the two getting along fa__mously wit__h the social butterfly that was Jade Hisanaga helping the social introvert that was Hermione Granger come out of her shell a bit and spend more time playing than reading._

_"We're doing well, thank you for asking." Emma said as Hermione entered in __and began rapidly talking with Jade and Rei the trio rapidly dissolving into giggles as the parents caught up with each other. Over the next hour various friends and acquaintances showed up for Jade's party including Mike and Minerva, both of whom babysat __the two girls when Kushina and Ryu were occupied._

_Soon the party was in full swing with the children shrieking in laughter as they played in the yard while the parents stood around watching them as they chatted with one another._

_The men__ were standing around the barbeque with beers as they cooked an assortment of hamburgers, hotdogs and various other BBQ meats for dinner as they chatted about their work._

_The girls were all sitting around the table chatting with each other and catching up with the latest gossip as they kept an eye on the children._

_The evening wore on as everyone sat down for dinner that was soon followed by Ryu and Kushina bringing in a large marble cake – Jade's favorite – that held eleven candles on it making Jade's eyes widen as a grin grew on her face while everyone sang 'Happy Birthday'._

_Closing her eyes Jade concentrated on her wish ___'I wish that nothing bad happens to my family.' ___She firmly stated within her mind before opening her eyes and blowing hard blowing out all the candles in a single go._

_Once everyone was settled in with a slice of cake the presents started coming in for Jade, she mostly received books, CD's and some clothing from her school friends while Hermione had gotten her a large book called ___'The Modern Shinobi: How They Blend In'___ knowing that her friend was 'obsessed' with them, but not knowing that she was being trained as one. Rei had saved up her allowance from doing chores and such and purchased her sister a sleeveless black overcoat that Jade had her eye on for a while earning Rei a massive hug and a free pass from teasing for a month. Her father had winked at her and informed the birthday girl that his parents gifts would be given later once everyone had left._

_Once all of the presents were opened the party slowly started to wind down as the parent collected their children and trickled out until it was just the Hisanaga's, Mike and Minerva left "Now, I believe I owe you a gift now don't I?" Minerva said getting a wide grin from Jade who eagerly accepted the parcel._

_Opening the gift Jade gasped in delight upon seeing a gold pendant that was fashioned into the shape of a woman riding on the back of a dragon "Thank you Aunt Minnie!" Jade shouted hugging her pseudo aunt._

_"Here's mine munchkin," Mike announced handing it over "Hope you enjoy it."_

_Unwrapping the gift from her 'Uncle' she gasped at the sight of a dagger, the blade itself was silver with the blade running down to the bottom of the hilt leaving enough room for her fingers to slip in a hold it "Oh wow, this is awesome Uncle Mike!"_

_She gave Mike a hug of his own as Ryu approached carrying two packages, the first one he gave her was small, about half a foot in length, opening it her eyes widened at the sight of a hai-ate with a leaf symbol etched into it "This is my old hai-ate," Ryu informed with a nostalgic look "Shinobi receive these when they reach the rank of genin, congratulations Jade." Jade reverently picked up the black clothed forehead protector a smile growing on her face as she placed it on her forehead and tied it off grinning widely as some tears built up in her eyes._

_"Thanks Dad," She whispered wiping at her eyes making Ryu chuckled as he handed her the next gift._

_"Here hime," He said handing it to her "In the Hisanaga clan it is customary that when the heir reaches their genin rank they receive a special blade, the Tenryu."_

_Jade unwrapped the blade revealing a sheathed katana, following a gesture from her father she unsheathed the blade revealing the double sided edge with the sunken in center. "It's beautiful..." Jade whispered in awe as she looked the blade over._

_"Treat her well Jade," Ryu instructed "She has seen me through many hard times, I know she'll do the same with you."_

_Jade smiled up at her father and embraced him burying her face in his waist blinking back some tears "I will, and thank you daddy." She whispered as Ryu hugged his eldest daughter back._

_END CHAPTER_


End file.
